In general, it is known to use a telecommunications network, e.g., such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or the like, to complete an emergency call, e.g., such as a 9-1-1 call or the like. Typically, such an emergency call is directed in the usual manner to a designated Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) or other like network facility that serves the calling party or is otherwise situated to receive the emergency call. However, e.g., in times of natural catastrophe, disaster or other emergencies affecting a large population or a significant number of individuals, a PSAP serving those individuals can be overwhelmed with emergency calls or otherwise unable to receive one or more of the emergency calls. Further, a PSAP itself may be out of service. For example, the PSAP may be unreachable due to the unusually large call volume and/or network congestion typically associated with significant disasters or the network may have been damaged or otherwise impaired by the catastrophe and be unable to route emergency calls to their designated PSAP. In either case, one or more parties placing emergency calls may not ultimately be connected to or otherwise reach the PSAP in such circumstances. They may, for example, get a busy signal or otherwise experience some type of connection failure. Often, depending on the specific nature and/or severity of a particular individual's emergency, the calling party may simply remake the emergency call or otherwise reattempt to connect with the PSAP if a busy signal is received or other connection failure is experienced. Still, if the PSAP has directed thereto significantly more calls than it is equipped to handle, then the overwhelmed state can persist for some time, and consequently, one or more calling parties may experience some type of connection failure on repeated attempts.
Ultimately, an individual who would still want or otherwise benefit from emergency assistance may abandon further attempts after some number of emergency calls fail to connect with or be answered by the PSAP. Such a result is generally undesirable in so much as those individuals typically cannot be conveniently identified so that suitable emergency assistance can be dispatched or other actions taken as is deemed appropriate in particular instances. That is to say, heretofore, there has been no suitable method and/or no suitable facilities or elements implemented within the network that would track and/or record emergency call data for emergency calls that failed to connected with their respective PSAP, in such a manner so that after the fact (i.e., after the failed emergency calls had been placed) the data could be readily accessible and/or easily usable for the purpose of rendering aid or assistance to the parties placing the failed emergency calls.
Accordingly, a new and improved method and/or system for logging emergency call data is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.